Alas Rotas
by Scarpillo
Summary: No puedo obligarte a que me ames. Por eso, sólo sonríe una última vez más. Y sé libre. Quinto día de la KiriAsuWeek #FiveDaysOfKiriAsuWeek


Capítulo Único.

El trino de los ruiseñores en aquella mañana de primavera fue el responsable de que ella finalmente decidiera revelar esos orbes avellana que aún ahora permanecen semi abiertos, todavía somnolientos por la larga noche tras sí.

Sintió sus cabellos de fuego deslizarse y acariciar sutilmente su piel nívea, haciendo uso de su voluntad, posó sus pies descalzos sobre la fría madera que servía de piso en toda la mansión. Tras un momento donde el sueño volvió a aparecer, finalmente se alza erguida, revelando su desnudez letal.

No hubieron pasado muchos segundos cuando dos señoritas en igual estado que la joven se apresuraron en asistir a su señora, eran sus criadas después de todo. Mientras la conducían por una serie de pasillos rumbo a su baño matutino, la tierna mujer deja escapar al viento una risa angelical, tal era que siquiera el canto de la más fina campana quedaría hecha pedazos ante la exquisitez seductora de su voz.

—Hoy es el día.

La figura dejó de moverse, no obstante el continuo movimiento de su pecho delató el ejercicio físico evidente, pero fue cuando la misma sombra dejó una caer una espada que el entrenamiento que había estado realizando se dio por finalizado.

—Espero mucho de ti Kazuto, mis esperanzas están contigo, no me falles, no toleraré errores.

Y la voz se hizo silencio, pero la luz de la mañana primaveral entraba por las rendijas de un ventanal mal cerrado, dejaron entrever un cuerpo joven y marcado por el ejercicio continuo propio de un guerrero.

Ojos negros como la noche miraban a la nada inexpresivos, como esperando que algo los sacase de su monotonía, lentamente fue abandonando la habitación donde le enseñaron lo podrido del mundo.

—Yuuki Asuna…

La aludida giró dulcemente el rostro tras el llamado y dedicó una sonrisa devota a su abuelo, un anciano hombre sentado a la cabeza de la mesa que compartía únicamente con aquella niña que ahora le sonreía alegre. Se preguntó a sí mismo cómo no podría estar feliz con semejante ángel alegrándole sus últimos días sobre la faz de la tierra, con una felicidad contenida le revolvió los cabellos una vez que ésta se acercó obediente hasta el mayor.

—Dime abuelo.

Se dedicó unos minutos para él observando quieto a su única familia, era tan joven como la primavera naciente, tan hermosa como los pétalos renacidos de las flores del cerezo, era un ángel, y estaba consciente que no solo era él quien pensaba de ese modo sino que todos los que habitaban en esa mansión estaban de acuerdo en que no había nadie que hubiera pisado la tierra que fuera tan perfecta como lo era la dulce señorita que esperaba su respuesta. Y bien sabía, para su pesar que aquella decisión no sería completamente de su agrado.

—Los jefes del clan han decidido que te casarás.

Y tal como predijo en el interior de su mente, el rostro de la joven niña se ensombreció, sus pequeñas manos denotaban un ligero temblor y sus ojos se oscurecieron, perdiendo ese brillante avellana de hace unos instantes, su sonrisa cautivadora desapareció dando lugar al rostro serio que tanto se imploraba no tener que conocer. No obstante, ahí se encontraba su joven ángel, recibiendo de sus propios labios el doloroso destino que le aguardaba, pues bien sabía él cuál águila salvaje era su hermosa nieta, indomable como pocos, libre como nadie. Y aun así, se veía atada a la avaricia de gente repudiable.

Sin embargo, comprendía perfectamente que su pequeño tesoro no proferiría palabra alguna, aceptaría aquellas palabras con dificultad, como si fuesen piedras que se hubiese visto obligada a cargar.

Podía jurarlo, ese vacío en el pecho, esa sensación de estar roto, tanto tiempo había permanecido estoico a los sentimientos de los demás, que ahora al estar presenciando las lágrimas de resignación de su pequeña nieta sentía cómo la impotencia por no poder hacer nada en lo absoluto lo consumaba. Derrotado y con una tristeza indiscutible en el rostro se levantó lentamente del asiento que había ocupado durante años cada tanto que desayunaba con su querida nieta. Y sin más que decir, se marchó de allí.

— ¿Por qué?

Ese fue el grito ahogado por la rabia que quedó estancado en su garganta, sentía sus ojos arder, lo sabía. Sabía que las lágrimas no tardarían en hacer presencia, confirmando su total rendición, apretó los puños en un vano intento de desquitarse toda la tristeza que traía consigo, muy en fondo, lo sospechaba, esas reuniones a muy altas horas entre los jefes de clan, las continuas visitas de nobles provenientes de las otras villas, las miradas lujuriosas de estos…

Que tonta había sido.

Caminó con calma entre la multitud, sus pasos lentos demostraban su clase, su porte elegante su fortuna, sosteniendo entre sus manos una rosa del color de la sangre, sus ojos negros inundados de una frialdad palpable fulminaban con la mirada a cualquiera que se osase en ellos, las prendas oscuras desprendían un aire misterioso, encerrando al sujeto en un aura enigmática, abriéndose paso entre la gente que paseaba sin ninguna otra razón aparente que no fuera el de disfrutar el última atardecer de la primavera.

—Es la fecha límite…

Una voz emergió de la nada apareciendo junto al sujeto de la rosa roja, ataviado en una vestimenta de colores claros, sostenía en una de sus manos un sombrero blanco, aun así, a pesar de que no era visible, el peso de una sonrisa oscura penetró por los poros del muchacho que sostenía aquel presente.

Y así como había aparecido, desapareció.

Sin embargo, el muchacho se mantuvo impasible, y como si nada de lo ocurrido hubiera pasado realmente, continuó el trayecto sin mediar palabra alguna.

Su vista se detuvo al llegar a unos de los parques de la zona, y fue allí donde la vio, sentada sobre uno de los bancos de un parque lleno de pequeños críos que corrían de un lado para el otro, trayendo y levando risas y alegría por aquí y por allá. Mentalmente se preguntó si cuando naciera el primero también estaría sentado un día, como los padres que vigilaban atentamente a sus hijos, cuidando al suyo propio.

Una sonrisa amarga escapó de sus pensamientos, si pensarlo dos veces, siguió avanzando.

Sin medir sus pasos, llegó hasta ella, su hermosa cabellera de fuego encendía su alma despiadadamente, sus ojos avellana sin brillo alguno vislumbrando el infinito creaban un caos en su interior, su piel blanca enloquecía sus sentidos, entorpeciendo sus manos a tal nivel de no poder controlar esos temblores que se adueñaban de su cuerpo cada vez que la sentía cerca, ella era en absoluto la más perfecta mujer que hubiera conocido jamás.

Pero era la mirada de odio que le entregaban esos ojos cada vez que lo miraba, el que lo destruía por completo.

—Bu-buenas tardes Asuna-san…

—Buenas tardes Kazuto-san—de nuevo esos ojos de piedra, no halaba sino tortura cada vez que observaba esos ojos miel tan fríos, era un martirio, y se sentía impotente ante la nula comunicación de su futura esposa.

—He comprado esto para usted, Asuna-san—la rosa desapareció de sus manos, tomando posesión de ella la mujer frente suyo, esta, al obtener el bello presente, la observó unos segundos antes de hacerle un lugar al costado suyo, como si nada hubiera pasado, sin haber dicho las gracias, absolutamente nada.

Suspiró derrotado, la misma situación volvía a repetirse, una y otra vez.

—Asuna…

Ella volvió el rostro ante el llamado, los ojos grises de una persona mayor se encontraron con los de ella, entreviendo el cansancio entumecido en ellos, era su adorado abuelo, que empezaba a precisar la ayuda de un necesario bastón. Paso a paso, se acercó hasta su nieta, apena la tuvo frente a ella, lanzó un suspiro cansado.

—Asuna, lo has hecho otra vez…

Al darse cuenta del porqué de la reprimenda, frunció rápidamente el ceño, a pesar de que sus ideales le decían que estaba en lo correcto, muy en su interior, sentía pena por el pobre muchacho, que la culpa no tenía el pobre.

— ¿Y qué esperabas abuelo? —Espetó furiosa— ¿esperas que acepte que de nuevo los más poderosos del clan intenten decidir mi destino? ¿Sólo debo callar y acatar sus órdenes como si nada? ¿No tengo derecho a ser feliz acaso? ¿Sólo soy una moneda de cambio? ¿De verdad….?

Tantas preguntas sin respuestas, tanta rabia desatada ante la impotencia, tanta tristeza ante lo inevitable, tantas lágrimas retenidas en una máscara que por fin rompía, revelando a la niña insegura que seguía siendo. Después de todo, acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años, y el destino cruel que le esperaba echaba abajo todos sus sueños que tanto había anhelado.

Y odió, maldijo y maldijo una y otra vez a aquellos que habían decidido su vida como si ella solo fuera una pieza más, sin valor sin nombre. Lloró en los hombros de su abuelo como nunca lo había hecho, aceptando por fin lo inevitable, comprendiendo su posición, a pesar del dolor naciente desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

Y siete días pasaron, en siete días no la había visto, no obstante, el peso de las horas de ansiedad empezaba la cuenta regresiva, hoy era el día donde por fin sus caminos se unirían para siempre.

A pesar de esto, el cielo gris lloraba la pérdida de uno de sus ángeles, que en esa mañana lluviosa perdía sus alas inmaculadas cayendo al vacío.

A las redes de una vida atada por siempre a él.

Y aun así, no había sonrisas, ni alegría, siquiera niños cómo hubiera imaginado hace ya un tiempo, nada de eso se hacía presente esa mañana, sólo el llanto silencioso de la lluvia era la sinfonía al preludio de la canción final, la que acabaría uniéndolos para siempre.

—Kirigaya Kazuto—el eco de la voz resonó en toda la iglesia, vacía de fieles, habitada solamente por una decena de personas, no contándose entre ellas, al anciano hombre que respondía al llamado de "abuelo" de la pequeña niña que se casaba esa mañana—¿Aceptas como mujer a Asuna para amarla y respetarla en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

Y el mundo se detuvo para él, sus manos temblaron y su voz desapareció por completo, en su cabeza resonaban las palabras que aquel cura había pronunciado sin pelos en la lengua, en sus manos estaba en detener aquella locura sin sentido, nadie se merecía esto, la dulce Asuna no lo merecía…

Sin embargo, su voz escapó mecánicamente, y como un autómata, repitió aquellas palabras que con ilusión genuina, había pronunció tantas veces frente a un espejo con la alegría ya lejana:

—Acepto.

—Yuuki Asuna...

Silencio, era tan abrumador que se volvía asfixiante, una batalla de miradas era llevada a cabo en aquella habitación a oscuras, iluminada tan sólo por una solitaria vela consumiéndose, una que pronto terminaría.

Kazuto apartó sus ojos por fin, sentada en la cama, arropada por las blancas sábanas de seda, se encontraba su esposa, observándolo fijamente, como expectante a sus movimientos, su miedo era evidente, aquel temblor en sus ojos de miel, esas lágrimas que constantemente resbalaban por sus mejillas…

Le partían el corazón en cientos de pequeños pedazos.

—Padre ha sido muy claro—habló con voz queda el muchacho—necesita un heredero pronto.

Y Asuna asintió resignada mientras bajaba la vista, su cuerpo entero temblaba ante lo que pasaría, no entendía la razón de tanto sufrimiento, que había hecho ella para merecer un castigo tan grande como el no ser dueño de su propia vida, cómo no derramar lágrimas ante lo inevitable…

Pero el rostro desencajado del asombro fue el único testigo de cómo su marido tomó una de las almohadas contiguas a la que ella abrazaba en esos momentos, y antes de salir de la habitación, le daba una sonrisa triste, despidiéndose por esa noche.

Sintiéndose liberada sin razón aparente, fue arrastrada a los brazos de Morfeo siendo consentida por el cojín que no se atrevió a soltar.

Y así como los días pasaron, conforme a la danza inexorable del tiempo, los años también…

El invierno había llegado, y con él, la nieve. El frío helado de la temporada era ideal para pasar más tiempo en el hogar, e compañía de la familia de cada quién, después de todo, la Navidad era una de las fiestas que eran más esperadas por todos.

Pero para Asuna, esta no era una fecha especial.

Hoy, con sus veinte años ya cumplidos hace unos meses, se encontraba frente a la lápida del único adulto a quien supo apreciar de verdad. Su abuelo había muerto en los inicios del invierno de corriente año, es decir hace unos pocos días.

— ¡Kazuto!

El pelinegro de veintiún años se volvió curioso ante la mención de su nombre de pila y no el de "Señor" como se había acostumbrado a oír en los últimos dos años. Al ver al dueño de aquella voz, una sonrisa suavizó su expresión.

—Ryu…

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en un café, compartiendo recuerdos con su viejo amigo de la infancia, que a pesar de que este ya rozaría los treinta dentro de unos años, se veía tan joven y lleno de vida que pareciera que el único anciano en ese lugar era él y no el pelirrojo sentado frente a él.

—Y bien Kazuto—Ryutarou detuvo la bebida de su café y contempló el desasosiego que destilaba el rostro de su amigo— ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?

Recordó a su esposa, que vivía su vida enfrascada en una rutina enfocada en los deberes para con la empresa de sus padres, mientras él se dedicaba a la de su familia, en estos dos años que llevaban de casados, nunca habían estado más cerca que en aquella habitación donde la oscuridad reinó, hasta ahora.

Entonces el hombre de ojos oscuros como la noche se quedó tieso ante la pregunta que él mismo se ha estado haciendo desde hace ya un buen par de años, desde que aquella mañana de lluvia hubiera contagiado su alma e instalado en su atormentado corazón, quitándole el sueño cada vez que el peso de sus decisiones es demasiado para callarlo por sí mismo, obligado a perseverar por los intereses de unos sujetos sin alma que lo manipularon sin piedad para sus propios beneficios, oh, cuanto se arrepentía de todo esto.

Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes al darse cuenta de la identidad de la verdadera víctima de toda este sacrificio. Y le dolió en el alma.

Sin mediar palabras, con una expresión decisiva en el rostro, salió a buscarla, y tenía el presentimiento de que sabía exactamente donde hallarla.

Asuna arrodillaba como estaba acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos fríos por la temperatura del ambiente la tumba de su más preciada familia, una lágrima solitaria surcó su mejilla hasta caer finalmente al suelo, donde la nieve empezaba a arremolinarse, sentía sus cabellos rojizos el peso de la nieve acumulándose, hasta que una mano sacudía levemente su cabeza, sin darse vuelta supo acertadamente de quien había sido el descaro.

—Asuna—su voz sonaba impávida—cogerás un resfriado si te quedas por aquí más tiempo.

—Kazuto—la voz que salió de los labios que deseaba desde que la conoció sonaba lejana, no necesitaba saber que en su abuelo pensaba, en aquel buen hombre que ya no se encontraba con ella. Con la mujer que amaba con locura infinita, ese era la única persona que siempre estuvo en contra del matrimonio que ahora compartía con su nieta, no porque él no le pareciera buena elección, sino porque creía firmemente en que no era la manera correcta.

Recordaría por siempre las palabras que le obsequió momentos antes de ser rechazado por primera vez por la mujer que ahora llevaba junto a él la alianza que representaba la unión de las dos familias.

" _Si dos personas están destinadas a unirse no importa que tanto se odien, ni qué tanto se separen, siempre habrá la falta de uno en el corazón del otro, es de esta manera que uno descubre el amor, cuando siente cuán necesaria es esa persona en su vida. Alcanza eso muchacho, no importa con quien sea, siempre que sea libre en su totalidad, atando a alguien no conseguirás que te ame, sólo obtendrás sumisión y odio. Sé que Asuna ocupa un lugar en tu corazón muy importante, ahora haz que descubra cuán importante puedes llegar a ser para ella. Esa es tu tarea."_

Se maldijo por ser tan estúpido, la respuesta había estado frente a sí mismo estos dos años.

—Nuestras familias han prosperado luego de nuestro matrimonio—empezó a hablar, Asuna jamás volvió la mirada luego de que empezara a decir aquello, siempre mirando fijamente la tumba del anciano— han expandido sus negocios mucho más allá de lo que se hubiera imaginado en una pasado…

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?—la voz cantarina de la pelirroja lo cortó a mitad de su discurso improvisado, al verse interrumpido, decidió hacer lo que tenía que hacer de una vez por todas y terminar con aquello.

—Asuna—las palabras siguientes se las tragó como si de piedras enormes se tragasen—voy a pedirte el divorcio.

Y por primera en los dos años que llevaban de casados, Asuna se volvió a verle con un atisbo de luz en sus orbes apagados.

— ¿Cómo…has dicho?—ella sin saberlo de la impresión se había puesto de pie y había quedado a una distancia prohibida para los dos, con sus ojos retándose fieramente se encontraron unidos bajo el abrigo de la sombrilla negra que Kazuto portaba, tan cerca del otro como nunca hubiera deseado, ella tal vez no lo sabía pero el infierno que hace ya tiempo se había extinguido en la mente del pelinegro se avivó como si de una llama inmortal se tratase, quemándolo todo a su paso, arrasando con la monotonía que se vio forzado a soportar al verse rechazado por el único amor de su vida.

—Asuna—tal vez, y sólo tal vez, por la emoción desbocada del momento la dueña de la cabellera de fuego jamás sintió cómo una de las manos temblorosas de su joven marido, que obedeciendo a un impulso ciego, acariciaba suavemente su rostro, extasiado, contemplando a la mujer cuan hermosa era, amándola hasta tal punto donde su existencia se volvía una mera herramienta cuya meta final no era sino la felicidad de la dueña de esos ojos miel que la enloquecían hasta tal extremo que se volvían la luz que lo iluminaban cuando la soledad hacía mella en su vida, era ella y nadie más que ella, la única capaz de elevarlo a tales extremos, y dejarlo caer sin piedad.

Porque sólo por ella, renunciaría a sí mismo, para protegerla de todos y de él.

Porque ella se merecía la felicidad soberana.

Porque era un ángel de alas rotas que extrañaba el cielo y cuán ancho era.

Porque a pesar de todo, la amaba más que a sí mismo.

Y porque el amor era libertad ante todo, y de todos.

Mirándola fijamente, la tomó de las mejillas rosas por la sorpresa, sus cabellos negros acariciaron su frente nívea y sus ojos encontraron la paz que anhelaba desde el momento en que fugazmente hicieron contacto por vez primera. Entonces dejó salir la promesa guardada que había callado desde que al verla se enamoró.

—Te amo…y te dejo ser libre.

Y selló sus palabras en un primer y último beso robado condenando la felicidad propia para ver el brillo de los ojos avellana una última vez.

Fin.

 _El amor es libertad. Es la libertad de elegir morir abrazando el sueño de ver feliz a la persona por la que lo darías todo una y otra vez. Sólo para volver a hacerlo una vez más._

 _Atte._

 _Kirigaya-kun._

Buenas Tardes/Noches/Días a todos.

Finalmente aparezco por aquí a ser parte de esta celebración (empezando con un drama...) en fin, por problemas que no vienen al caso, me he visto imposibilitado de aparecer con más frecuencia por este fandom que adoro, intentaré estar el resto de la semana atento a ustedes.

En fin, a pesar de que tenía planeado un final completamente diferente (uno nunca sabe) una vez que mis dedos conectaron con el teclado esta historia se escribió sola, aún así tengo muchas ideas para los días que sobran.

Una duda importante, debido al aumento momentáneo de mi tiempo libre tengo escritos algunos días ya pasados de la semana, ¿igual los subo? Esa es mi gran interrogante.

Agradecimientos y Dedicatorias Especiales:

A Xumboo, por invitarme a este gran evento :)

Nos leemos luego.

Atte. Kirigaya-kun


End file.
